AN IDOL
by Kyungie Y. Yang
Summary: "Sehun, setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan Kai aku merasa sakit, walaupun aku tahu itu hanya sebuah Fans Service dan kalian tak memiliki hubungan selain bandmate sekarang. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan mengikuti keinginan namja egois dan possessive sepertiku. Kau berhak bahagia dan aku pun berhak bahagia. Aku lelah merasakan sesak ini, jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja."/KrisHun/BL


**AN IDOL**

Author : Yang KyungBae dan Wu Shixun

Cast :

EXO members

Summary : "Sehun, setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan Kai aku merasa sakit, walaupun aku tahu itu hanya sebuah Fans Service dan kalian tak memiliki hubungan selain bandmate sekarang. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan mengikuti keinginan namja egois dan possessive sepertiku. Kau berhak bahagia dan aku pun berhak bahagia. Aku lelah merasakan sesak ini, jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja."

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Para cast disini milik diri mereka sendiri, Author hanya meminjam nama.

Genre : Romance, drama.

Warning : Typo(s), BL, Crack pair gelo-geloan/?, OOC sangat, ejaan semau author,alur nggak jelas DLDR!

"…" percakapan biasa

'…' berbicara dalam hati

Cetak miring bold = isi tayangan televisi

A/N : cerita ini pernah di publish di fb. Ide terinspirasi dari kehidupan di roleplayer/? Dan drama yang pernah aku mainkan bersama shixun-chan.

O0O0O0O0

-Yifan Prov-

"Yifan ge lihat! Mereka boyband rookies yang sering dibicarakan Xander hyung. Wuah lihat hyung, bukannya namja milky skin itu yang kau pamerkan padaku sebagai kekasihmu? Kyeopta."

Mendengar Tao menyebut-nyebut Sehun, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku dari tumpukan-tumpukan laporan kantor yang minta digarap(?) itu. Aku meliat ke arah layar televisi. Ah ternyata memang boyband EXO yang booming itu sedang tampil di salah satu acara natal(?). Pantas saja dia tak bisa merayakannya bersamaku.

'Sehunnieku memang selalu manis.' Batinku. Ku kulum senyum dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku.

"Gege, gege, lihat~ sekarang adegan Sehun-shii."

"Kau berisik sekali Tao-ya."

"Gege, lihat sebentar, temani aku." Tao merebut berkas-berkas yang sedang ku kerjakan dan memaksaku menemaninya menonton.

'Tak apalah, itu masih bisa ku kerjakan besok. Toh yang ku tonton juga Sehunnie kan.' Ku fokuskan perhatianku pada layar televise yang sedang menampilkan game antara EXO dan fans.

_**Sekelompok fans berhasil memenangkan games dan sebagai rewardnya merekan berhak bertanya ataupun meminta sesuatu dari member EXO.**_

'_**Oppa bagaimana persiapan kalian dalam konser tunggal kalian bulan depan?'**_

_**Semua personil EXO tersenyum, kemudian Suho menjawab, 'Kami telah bekerja keras untuk konser itu. Itu adalah hal yang kami nanti-natikan selama ini, jadi kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kami juga akan melakukan solo performance jadi tolong perhatikan kami.'**_

_**Terdengar riuh suara tepuk tangan dari para fans. Tiba-tiba ada seorang fans yang nyeletuk (?)**_

'_**Oppa apa kalian akan melakukan banyak fan servise buat kami?'**_

_**Sehun mengambil mic dari Kai dan menjawab. 'Tentu saja, apapun untuk kalian.'**_

'_**Oppa, tapi mungkin aku tak bisa hadir dalam konser kalian, aku harus menjalani terapi. Bolehkan aku meminta kalian melakukan sesuatu sebagai ganti aku tak dapat menghadiri konser kalian? Dan anggap saja ini hadiah karena aku memenangkan game tadi.'**_

_**Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, begitupun seluruh member EXO. Mereka semua menyetujui permintaan dari fans sebagai bentuk simpati(?) mereka.**_

'_**Aku ingin Kai Oppa mencium Sehun Oppa, jebal.'**_

_**Sehun membulatkan matanya, perlahan rona kemerahan juga menjalar di pipinya yang putih. Sungguh sangat kontras. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Kai meraih pinggang ramping Sehun, mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Sehun mulai menutup kedua matanya, dan -**_

_**CHU~**_

_**-bibir tebal Kai mendarat(?) di bibir cherry Sehun. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan, namun perlahan tapi pasti Kai mulai memagut bibir Sehun, menggigitnya gemas. Kedua tangannya tak mau diam, mulai menjelajahi dada Sehun dan kemudian meremasnya.**_

'_**ngghh~~' tanpa sadar Sehun melenguh dan membuka belahan bibirnya. Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, Kai menyusupkan (?) lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sehun, mengabsen deretan gigi Sehun dan mengajak lidah Sehun berduel.**_

'_**KYAA~~!'**_

_**Para penonton berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan 'indah' itu. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan mengabadikan moment tersebut menggunakan gadget mereka.**_

_**Tersadar dari alam bawahnya, Sehun mulai memukul pelan dada Kai. Dengan tidak rela kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang semakin manis karena memerah dan..**_

PIP.

"Gege, kenapa dimatikan?"

Aku terdiam.

"Ya! Gege.. O-omo!"

Aku berusaha meredam emosiku. Melangkah keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan seruan Tao.

O0O0O0O0O0

-Author Prov-

Jadwal boyband baru yang sedang naik daun itu baru saja selesai dini hari, pukul 01.00 KST. Satu persatu personil grup itu keluar dari gedung, terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Beberapa bahkan berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sang maknae, Oh Sehun, juga terlihat sangat kelelahan. Namun, tidak seperti yang lain, dia justru sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengirim pesan singkat kepada seseorang. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada kekasihnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu orang yang sangat sibuk, akan tetapi sesibuk apapun, Yifan –kekasihnya- akan menyempatkan diri untuk menonton acaranya. Dan dia yakin fan service yang dilakukan oleh salah satu hyung-nya tadi telah muncul di televise dan di saksikan oleh kekasihnya.

Bagaimana ini? Kekasihnya pasti sangat marah dan sakit hati. Bagaimana kalau Yifan memutusakan hubungan mereka? Atau bagaimana kalau Yifan membalas dendam dengan mencium orang lain seperti apa yang telah Kai lakukan padanya? Atau bagaimana kalau Yifan pindah keluar negeri dan menghindarinya?

Pikirannya kalut sekali. Sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada yang menggendongnya paksa.

"Yak!" Serunya kesal setelah mengetahui siapa yang yang telah asal menggendongnya ala pengantin itu. Namun si pelaku justru diam saja dan tetap menggendongnya kea rah van.

"Kim JongIn! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyung-nya ini? Dia tahu Kai orang yang jahil, tapi ini sudah kelewat batas.

"Turunkaannn!" Sehun berteriak sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang hyung-nya. Kai hanya tertawa kecil, merasa geli atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu van dan mendudukkan Sehun kedalam van kemudian ia menyusulnya.

Tanpa sadar, moment 'romantis' itu tengah diamati oleh kekasih sang maknae dari kejauhan sambil menggemerutukkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, seolah bersiap meninju wajah seseorang hingga babak belur.

-Yifan Prov-

Disinilah aku berada sekarang, di depan gedung yang menjadi tempat syuting EXO. Aku kemari bukan untuk 'melabrak' ataupun hal semcamnya. Hell yah! Aku masih punya rasa malu. Aku kemari untuk menjemput kekasihku Oh Sehun yang sudah lama tak ku jumpai. Aku masih terdiam duduk diatas motor, ku picingkan mata untuk mempertajam pandanganku. Mataku bergerak liar mencari keberadaan namja yang menjadi pujaan hatiku diantara sekumpulan namja yang baru saja keluar dari gedung mewah itu. Senyumku mengembang tatkala mataku menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang berjalan kea rah van. Dia terlihat agak pucat, pasti dia sangat kelelahan. Namun perlahan senyumku memudar. Disana terlihat sangat jelas adegan mesra Kai yang menggendong Sehun. Ku kepalkan tangan, berusaha meredam emosi.

'Mereka hanya bercanda Yifan, percayalah pada kekasihmu.' Kurapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kurogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan kepada Sehun.

_To: My Baby_

'_Baby kau pulang jam berapa? Aku ke apartementmu sekarang. I miss you so badly.'_

Kutekan tombol send dan kembali memperhatikan tingkah dengan orang yang dia anggap 'Hyung-nya'.

-Author Prov-

Sehun masih saja menggerutu kesal di dalam van, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan muncul pop-up pesan dari kekasihnya. Matanya membelalak seketika. Dia merasa senang bercampur khawatir. Yifan ke apartementnya? Untuk apa? Hal itu sangat jarang terjadi.

Kemudian dia menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kai, Hyung-nya yang seenak jidat tidur pulas di bahunya. Sekelebat pikiran buruk singgah di benaknya. Apakah Yifan akan memaki Kai? Apakah mereka akan berkelahi? Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian mengetik balasan untuk Yifan.

O0O0O0O0O

Yifan menunggu Sehun di depan dorm –apartement- EXO. Dia melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 02.30 KST tapi Sehun belum juga sampai. Bukankah jarak gedung tadi dengan dorm EXO hanya sekita 15 menit? Lalu mampir kemana dulu dia?

Lima belas menit kemudian penantiannya berakhir saat mobil van EXO terparkir di depan motornya. Satu per-satu personil EXO turun dari van, dan Suho lah yang pertama kali melihatnya.

"Annyeong Yifan gege. Sudah lama disini? Ah pasti mau bertemu dengan Sehun ya? Dia masih di dalam van bersama Kai, silahkan kesana saja, atau hyung mau masuk kedalam?"

"Gwenchana Suho, aku menunggu dia saja disini. Sedang apa dia di dalam, Suho?"

"Dia sedang membangunkan Kai, ge. Eum kalau begitu aku dan anak-anak kedalam dulu ge, annyeong."

"Ah nde."

Bersamaan dengan Suho yang masuk kedalam dorm, Sehun dan Kai keluar dari van. Kai mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum berlari masuk kedalam dorm dan berteriak, "Gomawo Sehunna."

"Ya! Awas kau Kkamjong! Gege~" Sehun berlari kearah Yifan. "Ini tidak seperti yang hyung bayangkan, sungguh."

"Memang kau tau apa yang ku bayangkan, Sehun?"

DEG

Sehun? Bukankah biasanya Yifan selalu memanggilnya 'baby'? Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sehun memang menyukai keheningan, tapi bukan seperti ini. Hening yang canggung. Dia mengutuk dalam hati tentang apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Kai. Kalau saja dia bisa menolak fan service tadi dan menghindari ciuman Kai.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan yang sangat canggung ini. "Gege marah saat dengan apa yang Kai lakukan tadi ya?"

Yifan masih terdiam.

"Hyung aku sungguh minta maaf tapi yang tadi itu…"

"…Tuntutan pekerjaan. Itu yang mau kau katakan kan Oh Sehun? Okay kalau yang di televise itu tuntutan pekerjaan, lalu apa yang barusan aku lihat?"

"Gege tahu kan kalau Kai itu jahilnya seperti apa? Tadi itu dia hanya iseng hyung."

"Iseng? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghindar?"

Kali ini kai yang terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, tapi semua yang hendak ia katakana seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tahu betul aku namja seperti apa Sehun. Aku ini namja yang possessive. Aku tak suka apa yang menjadi milikku disentuh orang lain. Aku mengijinkan bahkan membantumu meraih apa yang kau impikan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatur waktumu dengan baik, aku yakin kau dapat menjaga diri.."

"Gege.."

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sehun. Aku kehilangan Sehunnie babyku. Kau merenggutnya. Kau merenggut Sehunku yang selalu menyempatkan diri mengirimiku pesan, menanyakan kabarku setidaknya dua hari sekali. Sehunku yang dulu selalu menyempatkan diri mengantarkan bekal makan siangku ke kantor, Sehunku yang tak pernah melupakan ulang tahunku, Sehunku yang dulu selalu datang ke apartemenku setiap week end untuk membuatkanku sarapan, Sehunku yang dulu selalu mempunyai waktu untuk mendengar keluhku saat aku merasa penat dengan pekerjaanku.."

Sehun merasa tertohok. Hatinya terenyuh mengingat semua kelalaiannya selama ini.

"Sehunku yang dulu sangat berbeda denganmu, sehunku yang dulu tak akan pernah mau disentuh olehorang selain aku, Sehunku yang dulu tidak akan pernah mau dicium namja lain.."

"Gege, itu bukan kemauanku, sungguh."

"Sehun, setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan Kai aku merasa sakit, walaupun aku tahu itu hanya sebuah Fans Service dan kalian tak memiliki hubungan selain bandmate sekarang. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan mengikuti keinginan namja egois dan possessive sepertiku. Kau berhak bahagia dan aku pun berhak bahagia. Aku lelah merasakan sesak ini, jadi lebih baik kita akhiri saja."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, dia memeluk Yifan dengan erat dan terisak, "Gege.. hiks.. a..aku mohon.. aku hiks.. tak mau berpisah denganmu."

Yifan melepas pelukan Sehun secara perlahan, kemudian dia mengusap air mata Sehun, "Ini yang terbaik, semoga kau bahagia." Yifan pergi setelah mengucapkan itu.

Kini tinggal Sehun seorang diri di depan dorm EXO. Dia mengusap air matanya kasar dan bertekad, "Aku akan meyakinkanmu gege tanpa harus mengorbankan hyungdeulku di EXO."

O0O0O0O0O

Keadaan Yifan setelah putus dengan Sehun sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Kantung matanya sungguh mengerikan, wajar saja, setiap malam dia pergi ke club, minum sampai mabuk bahkan terkadang tidur di club. Kalaupun tidak pergi ke club dia akan lembur semalaman di kantornya. Kebiasaan buruknya dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun kambuh lagi. Yifan melakukan itu semua semata untuk menutupi kekosongan yang menderanya setelah berpisah dari Sehun. Sungguh rasa ini lebih menyakitkan dan menyiksa dari pada waktu dia melihat Kai mencium Sehun di acara TV.

TOK TOK

Yifan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya, tapi sungguh ia sangat malas untuk sekedar menjawab. Ketukan di pintu yang semakin brutal itu membuat Yifan menghembuskan napasnya berat kemudian menjawab, "Masuklah."

Tao muncul dari balik pintu sambil tersenyum miris, "Gege kau terlihat semakin kacau."

Yifan berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan menerskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. "Hm." Gumamnya.

"Ge ini file yang harus hyung tanda tangani." Tao menyodorkan setumpuk berkas kepada Yifan.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi kan? Sana keluar."

"Ya! Gege kau mengusirku?"

"Nde, kau sangat mengganggu."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ah ge bukannya sekarang konfrensi perss-nya reality show EXO terbaru ya? Gege mau lihat? Tak usah gengsi ge, aku tau gege masih mencintai anak itu."

Yifan mendesah lelah mendengar celotehan Tao. "jangn sok tahu."

Tao tak menghiraukan perkataan Yifan dan malah menghidupkan televise. Yifan tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan sepupunya itu. Dia menenggelamkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

Tao menggonta-ganti saluran televise, mencari channel yang meliput acara EXO.

_**Tampak seluruh personil EXO duduk berjajar menghadap kamera. Seorang reporter tengah mengajukan pertanyaan, "Acara ini ditujukan untk menjawab pertanyaan fans yang tertampung dalam website resmi EXO. Jadi secara keseluruhan, apakah pernah terlintas di benak kalian, 'aku harap pertanyaan ini tidak pernah muncul' ?"**_

_**Sang leader, Suho, tampak melirik kearah Baekhyun, pertanda bahwa ia lah yang harus menjawabnya, namun karena jawaban dari Baekhyun kurang memuaskan, sang presenter meminta member lain untuk menjawabnya.**_

_**Kai mengambil mike (?) dan berkata, "Buatku, pertanyaan yang kuharapkan tidak akan muncul itu mengenai privasi member kami –EXO- seperti warna kulit dan tinggi badan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kai menengok ke kiri dan kanan.**_

_**Suho yang berada di ujung kiri langsung merespon begitu mendengar jawaban Kai, "Tinggi badan?"**_

_**Sang presenter tertawa, "Haha saat kau mengucapkan tinggi badan, orang yang kau maksud itu siapa, Kai-shii? Yang bearda di ujung kiri –Suho- atau kanan? –Kris-**_

"_**Haha keduanya."**_

"_**Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya."**_

_**Tiba-tiba seorang reporter yeoja menanyakan hal yang membuat suasana menjadi hening, "Jikalau ada yang menanyakan pertanyaan seperti 'bagaimana rupa yeojachingu kalian?' apakah kalian akan menjawabnya? Hmm ini termasuk pertanyaan privasi bukan?"**_

Yifan yang diam-diam mendengarkan (?) acara itu, terdiam dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke televise yang menampilkan group mantan namjachingunya.

_**Chanyeol spontan langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja aku akan menjawabnya, itu adalah kalian –fans- ya tipe idealku, kekasihku adalah kalian."**_

_**Terdengar riuh suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan fans seperti 'kyaa chanyeol oppa jjang', dan 'kyaa oppa saranghae'.**_

_**Sang maknae tampak tersenyum melihat interaksi antara hyungn-nya dan fans mereka. Dia mengambil mike (?) dan berujar (?), "bolehkah aku ikut menjawab juga? Kalau aku, kekasihku itu orang yang cool, keren tapi dia sangat possessive dan cemburuan. Dia tak suka saat aku melakukan fan service secara berlebihan, tapi aku senang dia begitu, kenapa? Karena itu tandanya dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia adalh seorang CEO muda berbakat. Dia yang selalu berada di sisiku, menemaniku, dan mendukungku. Dialah yang membuatku yakin untuk mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang penyanyi dan penari yang hebat. Dia.. dia.. dia adalah pusat hidupku.."**_

_**Seluruh menonton terdiam, hanya terdengar suara cepret kamera. "Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui, dia adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Aku berani mengungkapkan ini semua karena aku yakin, aku yakin hyungdeul dan para fans yang mencintaiku dengan tulus akan menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak hanya menyukaiku sesaat karena aku masih muda dan energik serta wajahku yg masih segar..'**_

"…_**Yifan gege, jika kau melihat ini aku mau mengatakan kalau aku sudah tidak pernah melakukan lagi semua hal yang tak kau sukai, tapi aku masih belum bisa melakukan satu hal yang kau suruh padaku, aku belum sepenuhnya bahagia. Itu karena kau dan aku sekarang jauh,ku mohon Hyungie percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu…"**_

Yifan sudah tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Sehun katakana di acara itu, pikirannya melayang, terpusat pada Sehun, pada apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini, serta mengenai seberapa besar cintanya pada Sehun dan cinta Sehun kepadanya.

Tao menagkap sesosok tubuh dibalik pintu, dia tersenyum kemudian menghampiri sosok itu, "Masuklah, Yifan ge ada di dalam." Tao menepuk pundak Sehun -sosok dibalik pintu yang tengah menangis melihat Yifan yang lama tak di temuinya- sebelum kemudian pergi.

Sehun memberanikan diri masuk dan menghambur memeluk Yifan.

"Gege.. hiks.. ge.. hiks.."

"Ssttt.. uljima baby.. gege disini.. maafkan aku.."

"Ja..ngan hiks.. tinggalkan aku lagi ge.. Ha..nya kau hiks.. yang aku cintai, bukan Kai ataupun orang lain." Sehun mencengkram erat ujung jas yang dikenakan Yifan, seolah ia takut kalau Yifan akan menghilang.

"Nde gege tau baby.. Nado saranghae Wu Sehun." Ujar Yifan sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Jadi kita masih berpacaran kan?" Sehun menatap Yifan penuh harap.

Yifan yang merasa gemas dengan Sehun itu menggigit pelan hidung Sehun, "Of course Sehunnie baby."

Dan kisah ini diakhiri dengan ciuman manis Yifan dan sehun.

**DI LARANG MENGINTIP**

**-END dengan tidak Elitnya-**

A/N : ini pernah di publish di blog pribadi dengan chast yang berbeda

Dan ide cerita ini muncul/? Dari kehidupan fake world author di rpw/?


End file.
